Kagome Mutant
by Arina Lakhanda
Summary: Kagome is a mutant. She has somehow kept it a secret from everyone near her, including InuYasha. However, when Kagome is on the verge of her secret found out, InuYasha has indirectly chosen Kikiyou over Kagome. Now what? Warnings Inside.
1. A Bad Betrayal

**A/N: I got this idea suddenly when I was reading X-Men: Evolution and InuYasha Crossover story (I forgot its name). So, Enjoy!**

* * *

**Situation:** A fight with a furious water manipulating demon leaves out Kagome badly injured.

**Location:** Kaede's Hut

**Scene:** Sango is sitting near a fire with multiple cuts on her body. Miroku has the same situation and is sitting near Sango. Kagome is sleeping in a sitting position on the corner of the hut, away from the fire. InuYasha is outside the hut, with no injuries on his body#. All of them seem to be wet as if they have come out of the shower. And, they are all exhausted.

**Zooming on Kagome:** Kagome seems to be beaten up by something very badly. There were more cuts on her body than Miroku and Sango. Her clothes seem to be battered up, but has the same situation like others, and is also looking like she just came there after fighting someone in the rain.

**Zooming out:** InuYasha comes inside and sniffs the air to check that someone is spying on them or not. Then he comes near Kagome to check that she is really sleeping or not.

**Conversation:**

**InuYasha:** Is she asleep or not?

**Sango:** It seems so.

**Miroku:** I can't tell, she might be a good actor and might be secretly hearing our conversation.

**Sango:** He has a point.

**InuYasha: (sitting down**) Let's not hope so.

**Sango: (Leaning over to InuYasha)** Yes, now tell us what you were going to tell us.

**InuYasha:** I was un…planning to **(Takes a deep breath)** I was planning to replace Kagome with un…Kikiyou.

**Sango and Miroku:** What?!

**InuYasha:** Umm…Yes. I have even informed Kikiyou.

**Miroku:** What! But why?

**InuYasha:** Actually, Kagome is getting hurt continuously because of the fights. No matter what, I can't see her getting hurt this way. And if the situation stays like this, she won't be left alive for the fight with Narraku. So this is the only way I can make her go away.

**(Then everything went silent)**

**Miroku: (Whispers)** Why have I a feeling that this won't end well?

**The next night**

Kagome is walking in the forest near the hut, thinking something.

**Kagome's POV**

Should I tell them or not? They are now suspicious about me and I know that I will have to answer them but how? And what will they think about me? Will they think that I am a freak? If this is the case, I won't tell them. And InuYasha's thinking that I am weak. Why does he think about me like that? Now he wants to replace me with Kikiyou$? (She went to the nearest tree and leaned to the tree, supporting her.) Should I peek into his mind? Let's try…

**Author POV**

She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on his mind. Suddenly her eyes shot open. "He's here" She whispered. She darted her eyes here and there to find out the place where he was hiding. She suddenly snapped her eyes to her right side to see a golden pair of eyes, peeking from the bushes,

"InuYasha! I know that you are here! Come out of the bushes or else a dog will come and bite you!" She spoke loudly to the direction from where those eyes were peeking.

InuYasha said "Heh! There's no dog! And anyways, how did you find out?"

"…"

InuYasha sighed and started to speak "Kagome, I don't…" but was cut off by Kagome "I know. I heard the last night's conversation. And I exactly know why you are doing this. You haven't told them the real reason, did you?"

Then everything fell silent.

InuYasha spoke (More like a Whisper) "How do you…" but was cut off again by her "You don't trust me fully, do you?"

Again, everything fell silent.

This time Kagome broke it.

"Hmm…I know." She spoke calmly "It was an excuse, wasn't it?" She asked, with an unknown expression on her face. The half demon had a weird expression on his face, an expression which was rarely seen.

He was in a shock.

Kagome looked towards him, with a dark expression. "I knew you would choose Kikiyou over me."

The third time, everything went silent, again.

He was further in shock.

"Fine," She sighed and spoke, breaking the creepy silence which was covering the air "I was planning to leave tomorrow morning. But keep this in your mind; you have made a wrong decision. But I am not telling you this because I am jealous, but because, I already know her true intentions."

And then Kagome left InuYasha on the spot and moved towards the hut. But what did he didn't know that Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were spying on them.

**#= (A/N: Hey, FYI InuYasha can heal 2x normal humans)**

**$= (A/N: Kagome was awake to check that are they suspicious about her or not)**

**Well, this was akward, wasn't it, umm...I mean, her quickly changing the topic? Hehehe...just added it.**

**FYI my stories will be always a bit akward, so please just get used to it. Also I won't be much updating the stories because here I am sick of the freakin' fever I've got, and the medicines are making me sicker! And also my exams are coming up and the teachers are after the holiday homeworks, although a few are left to do. So much to face!**

**So until then, see ya next time!**


	2. Kikiyou's Death

**Sorry, took too long for this. I was doing my HHW (Damn teachers, always giving tons homework every vacation). Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

_*_Replay_*_

_Then Kagome left InuYasha on the spot and moved towards the hut. But what did he didn't know that Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo were spying on them._

***Next chapter* Kikiyou's Death**

Those three spies came out after some time. Sango was the first to speak "InuYasha, you couldn't let her go this way! You should have stopped her and make her to…to…" She then sighs. After hearing this, InuYasha suddenly snapped back to Miroku and grabbed his V cut dress's collar area and picked it up, taking Miroku with it and growled "You knew that Kagome was awake and listening to our conversation, didn't you?!". He seemed angrier than ever. Miroku, instead of panicking and answering, calmly asked him "She deserved to know, didn't she?" Then InuYasha sighed and removed his hand from the collar and then left them alone, walking towards the direction Kagome went.

**Meanwhile with Kagome**

She was walking in the dark, so dark that you can't even find out your way. But she goes on walking as if she can see! Later, after a few minutes of walking, there is a light in the middle of nowhere. She then starts walking faster and reaches the source of the light. It was a house, Kikiyou's house.

**Inside Kikiyou's House**

**Kikiyou:** Who's there?

**(Kagome comes inside the house)**

**Kikiyou: (Coldly)** Kagome. What are you doing here?

**Kagome:** Just to tell you something about InuYasha.

**Kikiyou:** So he did betray you, didn't he?

**Kagome: (Freakin' Coldly) **I know whatever game you are playing. And I won't let you succeed in this game.

**Kikiyou: **Well, I am succeeding. And also, I have gotten over step 2. Now there are only 2 steps left until I succeed in my plan.

**(She suddenly takes out her sword ****_She has one. The answer about why will be answered in the next chapter_**** and turned the tip of the blade to her neck)**

**Kagome:** I will succeed in stopping you, not as Kagome, but as The 'Black Assassin'.

**Kikiyou: **You still won't be able to stop me.

**Kagome: **We will see.** (Taking the sword back to the previous place i.e. her back side and covered it with her school scarf) **

**(She gives her a note.)**

**Kagome: **Give this to InuYasha. And I am clearly warning you that don't read this or don't even try to, because if you do that, something bad will happen.

**(She then gets out of the house and goes towards Kaede's Hut)**

**Next Morning**

InuYasha suddenly woke up to find that Kagome was not here. He was going to ask a few questions before she leaves because he knew that she was serious about leaving. He looked here and there _(I mean he searched down the whole hut to find her)_ but couldn't find her but instead, he found a note near the place where she usually slept:

_Dear InuYasha,_

_I told you that I was leaving today. Well that wasn't a joke. Now if you are reading this, I wanted to tell you that I would come to you all one last time after I leave so that you five won't be alone in the fight. And yes, don't try to find me, because I won't come to you this time._

_Regards,_

_Kagome_

He then quickly runs off to Bone Eater's Well and attempts to go inside but remembers the last part of the note '_I won't come to you this time_'. After remembering this, he backs off from the well, with a dangerous expression on his face, and he runs off towards the jungle.

**Kikiyou's Hut**

There is a corpse of a girl; black hair and wearing a white dress (_Can anyone PM me about the dress Kikiyou wears?)_. Suddenly a person with dog like ears and golden ears, wearing a white under red Kimono type dress with a slashed shoulder like design on the reds. _(Yeah. He is InuYasha)_ InuYasha then gets shocked on the fact that Kikiyou is lying dead on the floor. He then sniffs the air to check that if there was a scent of someone coming previously in the hut. He then got another shock that there was a hint of Kagome's scent in the air.

He then started to investigate to find out how she killed her. He found a hint of power used other than any miko power or combat. Every information he got was shocking him to the end of his heart. He also found out that she died by suffocation but couldn't understand how. He then found the fact that the unidentified power was used to suffocate her. Then he noticed something near the fire area. There was a note near it. It read:

_Dear InuYasha,_

_Whatever you think is true. I killed her. I can't tell you the reason, you will find out the reason when I will come here the next time. Until then, I am away. Well, it is really useless to search for me. So, don't._

_Regards,_

_Kagome_

He cursed himself after he read the note, still cursing himself. After that, he again ran off to Kaede's hut.

**Kaede's hut**

Everyone in the Inu Gang searched for InuYasha, furious on him about the note. When InuYasha arrived, they were looking ready to pound him. But when he stopped, they were shocked on his expression. He was on the verge of crying.

Sango: InuYasha, what happened?

InuYasha: Kikiyou is dead… And her killer is… (Sigh)…Kagome.

**Hey! I am proud of this chapter. Although this chapter is a little bit awkward, but still, I am proud of it. Because it is a bit long, and it wasn't even a little bit boring while I was writing it. You will be introduced to the 'Black Assassin'. There will be a few differences, I mean, it will differ from the original series, but those changes are for the sake of my plot, or else my story is dead. And also, FYI I will rarely be able to update or have an access to the Internet since now my Vacation is complete, the FA-1 (Formative Assessment 1, or you can say, Unit Test 1) is approaching. So, I don't want to get average or lower than average marks for my exam. So sorry, but my studies have the most concern. So, Thank You and See Ya!**


	3. I am Screwed!

Sorry Guys, I didn't Update my Stories for long...I was too much busy...But currently, we are gonna have a Autumn Break! 10 days holidays with loads of Holiday Homeworks! Yay! 'Give 'em a wave.'

You can see that I am screwed, but I am Possibly trying to keep up. 'Cause my Sanskrit and Hindi numbers got low, my parents are sending me to Sansk. and Hindi Courses. So, I might be low on empty time...

**Status of my Stories:**

K-On! The Mystery Behind: Hanged

A Different Ben: Striving for Ideas

Kagome Mutant: Trying to complete the fight scene and the 'Black Assassin Encounter' Scene

Justin in Sasha's Clothes: Safe and Complete

Guys, Y'all are so patient! I am not testing your patience but I need some more time as I am not so all full of time as you think...

Thnx!


End file.
